If I was to Lose it All
by Elenia101
Summary: One Shot, What would happen if Tommy went to Miami to ask Kim why she had sent the letter? Well this is the fanfic on what I beleived would have happened.


Tommy Oliver was standing outside an apartment door. His fear taking hold of him as his fist raised up to knock on the white door in front of him. Should he knock? Or should he just walk away and never know the answers to all his questions? It's not like he would lose anything, he already lost everything he ever even dreamed of having all because of one letter. That one letter that shattered his heart into millions of pieces. The same letter that the love of his life had sent to him, that he got just two days before. And here he is now standing outside her front door, having a war inside his mind on whether he should knock or not.

Letting out a sigh he looked down at the tiled floor and let his hand fall to his side. He turned around on the heel of his white nike sneakers. Shoved his hands into the pockets if his blue jeans and began to walk towards the elevator when the door opened to reveal his angel."Tommy?" the angel spoke her voice filled with shock, pity, and grief. Tommy stopped and groaned inwardly, he then turned back around and face the woman who broke his heart."Kimberly.." he forced out his angel's name and tried not to cry in front of her.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked as she walked out of her apartment and closed the door behind her."I just came.. oh forget it its not important.." Tommy mumbled and tried to walk away, yet he couldn't move his feet. It was like they were glued to the floor. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak all he wanted to do was break down in front of her and show her how much she had hurt him. But he couldn't, he was frozen stiff.

Kimberly sighed and looked at the man she had just broken up with. She had feared for him to come and see her, but she couldn't do anything about it now."Tommy, what is it? What do you want?" she asked again, her dark eyes shined with sympathy for her ex."Why?" was all Tommy was able to get out. You could hear the trembling of the word as he forced it out of his throat."Tommy..." Kimberly sighed and placed her hand onto his shoulder."Please, don't.. don't beat yourself up over this, it isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. I just fell in love with someone else." she whispered sadly.

"But why? We were perfect, we were happy! I loved you! You were so beautiful.. you were my angel." he shouted, yet his words faded as he told her his feelings."I'm so sorry Tommy, I know that you loved me. You just got to move on now. Find someone new, someone who will love you just as much. Just not me, Tommy, just not me." she stated."But I love you. I don't want anyone else! Can't you see that?" Tommy cried."You have to find someone else Tommy, please don't make this harder than it already is. Just go Tommy, find someone prettier than me. Find someone who can love you better than I could ever even try to love you. We just weren't meant to be Tommy. Please, just leave it at that. Be happy Tommy. Don't wallow over me, find happiness, find love, find someone that isn't me." Kimberly begged the man standing in front of her.

"What if I don't want to?" Tommy whispered and fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her stomach. Kimberly held back a sob and gently placed her hand on the top of Tommy's head and looked down at him, knowing fully well that this was just as hard for her as it was for him."You have to try. You just have to try." she said calmly and pulled him up."Please, for me Tommy. Be happy, be happy for me. Be happy, because I am happy." Kimberly wished he would just understand. Tommy caressed her cheek softly taking in her appearance. Taking in everything that he loved about her. The smell of her hair, the scent of her perfume, her beautiful brown eyes staring up at him, begging him to be happy.

"Try for my Tommy, just try." Kimberly hugged him clsoe and finally allowed one stray tear to fall."Promise me something Kimberly, if I do this." Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled away from her."What's woudl that be Tommy?" she questioned tears gathering into her eyes."That you will stay the same, stay the same young woman that I fell in love with. Don't let anyone change you. You are beautiful just the way you are. And that when we die from old age, that we will be together in heaven. Promise me this please." Tommy begged and cupped her face into his hands, brushing the tears that were creeping down her cheeks.

"I promise." Kimberly nodded and hugged Tommy closer to her.

Tommy had finally got his answers. He was happy for her, he was happy that she was breathing. He was finally able to move on knowing that she was going to be alright. Knowing that he was going to be alright without her with him.

The End.


End file.
